The Prayer
by suizome
Summary: Trapped in Purgatory, in order to keep the Leviathan away from Dean, Castiel flees. During one of the blurred days of eternity in Purgatory, he hears Dean's first prayer amongst many.


Title: The Prayer  
Pairing: Destiel  
Show: Supernatural  
Genre: Angst  
Word Count: 948

Laying on the cold ground, Castiel could only pant, his breath was smoking in the icy forever midnight of purgatory. The dead body of a leviathan simply lied there, it's teeth glaring back into his own blue eyes, head decapitated away from it's own. Cas stood up, his blade in hand before he fell on his knees against a rock. He could only wonder how he had managed to see during the uncountable darker than black nights, wondering if he should have found a place to hide himself to hide within all this danger, risking his chances of getting caught by some leviathan and eaten. At least then he would deserve his death, where ever it may take him next. He wasn't quite sure what had happened to creatures when they died in purgatory.

Clambering up, hearing a rustling in the distance, he ducked behind the rock. His bright angel blade cutting the air as he twirled it quickly in his worn fingers. Watching the ground near him, listening for the tall tale signs of sludge gurgle of the leviathan trying to come up behind him. However, after a few minutes of silent breathes, there was nothing in the stale purgatory air again.

Keeping the blade out, his shoulders sore, unable to stay in ease he could only accept this as his punishment he pushed himself up. Castiel managed to drag his limbs up against a tree. He took his few seconds, revealing his tired state of constant battle. It had been so many dim days and dark nights blurred together with nothing to distinct them from the last. There was always a leviathan, always waiting, always wanting to consume his angelic soul, a fine feast amongst starving lions.

Moving along, he walked silently amongst the even quieter dead purgatory. His paranoid eyes constantly scanning the straight line of the endless horizon. Crossing over rivers, bodies, and thick tree lines, he knew he had to continue moving. Keep the distance between him and Dean as far as possible.

Climbing up a tree, he realized a bit of his soul was seeping out of his vessel. This meant a required rest from countless hours of walking. So, he nested there.

His blade still propped up in his hand prepared for battle. He could only close eyes, knowing that he would never really get sleep here in purgatory. Castiel knew he never really needed it, but still yearned. Yearned for the days he laid down in the back of that warm impala after drinking down an entire liquor store. However, just thinking of that impala and the dream of two smiling brothers only made his heart burn.

As his eyes rested, the cold silence freezing the mud to his trench coat, he heard a familiar voice again.

"Now, as I lay me down to sleep I pray to that son of a bitch Castiel to get his ass back here! Cas, can you hear me? Fuck, I don't even know if this works in this shitty place," said Dean, his voice gravelly but quiet none the less. It was only an echo in Castiel's mind, but like a radio, knowing who was speaking, he wasn't sure if he should tune it and turn up the volume. As the voice became louder, it was clear to Cas that since he would be the only one with a soul praying for him, Castiel would get no choice anyway.

An image began to form in his mind, a bright orange, red and yellow flame flickered around in a forest of nothing but blank white. As the colors of his spirit began to fade, it began to show his physical state. Dean kneeling a bit away from a dim fire, a figure laying in the distance away. However, before Castiel could get a better look he was interrupted by Dean's voice.

"Where did you go bastard? Do you know how hard this is getting! You just left me all alone..."

Dean's voice stopped as he cracked for a second. As Castiel tilted his vision, he tried to get a better look in the dark and blurry image. A broken laughter penetrating the silence, it almost seemed like the ghost of Dean speaking at this point in the prayer, "I should be used to this shit. Not like you're the first one to abandon me, but still I bet, if you're still alive to hear this you're doing this for some stupid ass reason. Cas, I'm going to find you, maybe beat you to a pulp when I do, but you're not getting away from me next time okay stupid! I've had enough of this shit..."

There was silence again, the image starting to fade to show nothing but Dean slumping to the cold ground, the sudden slash of sadness hanging on his aura as it began to fade faster and faster out of vision. Castiel's free hand suddenly reached out into the darkness, his eyes dripping with tears with the need to touch Dean's shoulder to say it's for his own good. However he immediately pulled his hand back as he ripped his eyes open. He didn't want to accidentally teleport there once again. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave. Sure that he would have been trapped in Dean's warm arms. After working so hard to travel so far away from Dean to protect him from the darkness of the leviathan constantly casted in his shadow.

Leaning forward in the branch, curling up in his icy coat, he could only shiver as he tried to stop the tears falling down from his face. It was only the beginning to his warring eternity.


End file.
